


Christmas Show Epilogue

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [4]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Things aren't going well for the Banks Family as they settle into life with Phillip and Will's newfound bond.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a epilogue to my last week's post Christmas Show (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131105/chapters/66253313).

The next following week after Christmas consisted of what his uncle had told him it would be. He was taken to city hall to get registered as a bonded omega and sent to various doctors to see why he went into heat the way he did. So he was pricked with needles and asked so many questions that he felt like he would pass out from mental exhaustion. He couldn’t even remember his heat let alone what happened before it. He didn’t know how to feel when they asked if he wanted to break the bond or not. At this point, he’d come to terms with having it. It was hopefully going to solve his problems at school so that he could move freely like when he’d first gotten there September before last. 

In addition to all that, he had sat down with his Aunt Vivian and Uncle Phil to talk about the arrangements for the next few months since he was bonded to his uncle that meant that certain things had to be in place for their bond to work out, which included them talking about how heats and possible ruts would be handled. It was a no-brainer that his uncle would have to help him with his heats. But when it came to ruts, only his aunt Viv could help him with them. Of course in the back of his mind, he felt like he should help with them as well but he knew that was just his instincts talking. At the end of their conversation, they expressed that if he had any questions or concerns that he can come to them at any time.

Will laying down on his bed, trying to get through the Autobiography of Malcolm X for the gazillionth time when there was a knock on the door. He looked at his alarm clock. 11:35 PM. Who could it be at a time like this? Everyone else is in bed asleep by now. He decided to get up to answer the door instead of yelling at them to come in. 

“Who is it?” He said as he opened the door. It was his uncle. “Hey, Uncle Phil. I thought you'd be asleep by now. What’s up?” 

His uncle looked nervous. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?”

“Can I stop you?” 

“Will-” 

“Yeah, c’mon in.” He walked back over to his bed and sat down, leaving his uncle to walk in and close the door behind him. “So, what’s up?”

His uncle took a seat at his desk. “I wanted to know how you were feeling? I know that this is a big change for you so I just wanted to touch base with you before you go back to school tomorrow.” 

If Will was going to be honest he was nervous. He didn’t know how everyone would react to him being bonded. The teasing could get worse or it’d stop all together. He shrugged. “I’m fine.” He saw his uncle’s arm twitch. 

“Will, it’s okay to be nervous if you are. Like I said this is a big change, so if you want to talk.. I’m all ears.” 

He was right, after all. He could talk to him but he didn’t want him worrying about him anymore than he already was. 

“I’m fine, Uncle Phil. Honestly.” 

“Will-”

“I’m Fine. Please.” He let himself fall back onto his mattress. He couldn’t deal with this not now, not with him. Maybe he could talk to Jazz after school tomorrow. Maybe he could give him some advice on how to deal with this. He had an answer for everything but he was a beta. So much for that. Or he could ask cornflake for advice. 

Will sighed before propping himself up on his elbows to look at his uncle. “I don’t… It’s just… Look I don’t want to talk about it, Uncle Phil. I just want to go in and see how it turns out.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

One thing that the doctor mentioned that they had completely forgotten about was separation anxiety. As soon as his uncle left for work and he went to school, he couldn’t help but feel anxious without him around. The farther away he got, the more it grew and grew and grew. By the time he got to school he was on the verge of breaking down and throwing up. 

“We’re here, Will.” Carlton said, grabbing his backpack from the backseat. He stopped when he saw him. “Will, you don’t look too good.” 

Will focused on his breathing. The last thing he wanted to do is throw up in the car because he knew he’d have to clean it out afterwards. He told himself, In and Out. In and Out. It’s not the end of the world because your Uncle isn’t here. You have to live your own life. However the more time he sat there, the more he began to panic inwardlly and his breath turned into gasps for air. 

“Will, I’m going to go get the nurse. Hang on.” 

Will threw the door open just in time for him to throw up his breakfast and all of last night’s dinner. He cursed as he gasped for more air to breath. His throat and lungs burned. What a way to start the rest of his school year! He thought to himself. He could feel eyes on him as he emptied out the rest of his stomach contents all over the sidewalk. They probably pitied him. That was the last thing he needed too. 

“Mr. Smith.” He heard Nurse Patty, the school’s nurse say as she and Carlton made their way up to him. “Oh, you poor dear.” She cooed. “The school just informed me not more than twenty minutes ago you're being bonded. I was just setting up to call your homeroom to get you to come to me when your cousin here came to get me.” 

Will just listened to his voice and used it as an anchor to ground himself. “Hi, Nurse Patty.” He rasped out. 

“How’re you feeling now? Stomach settled or do you feel like you’re going to throw up again? I brought you a small bottle of water.” She offered it but he shook his head, feeling like he was going to throw up again. 

“I’m good on that one.” 

“Mr. Smith, do I have to remind you that hydration is important when you’ve throwing up. Water is essential for survival.” He sighed, remembering her lectures in health class. He held his hand out. 

“Thank you.” She said, untwisting the cap off for him and handing it to him. 

He took a long, slow sip. The water felt good as it ran down his throat. He moaned softly. 

“Now, Mr. Smith. I know that you may not want to but you’re going to come with me to the nurse’s office. When you’re ready, of course.” He didn’t really have a choice in the matter but he was definitely ready to get out of this car and into that school where he could lay down on the soft cot in her office. “One foot at a time now. Try to move around the vomit. The last thing we need is you slipping and falling in the school.” Once he was out of the car, he took in the cool winter air. “Mr. Banks, help your cousin make his way to my office. I’ll write you a note for class.” 

They’d just made it into the main office when he saw the back of a familiar person. 

“Alpha!” The word left his lips unexpectedly. 

“Will! Carlton!” Will’s body moved at its own accord the second his uncle turned around to face them, rushing into his uncle’s arms. 

“Dad, what’re you doing here? I thought you were at work.” 

“I was. But I felt Will needed me and…” He threw his son a sad smile. He didn’t know how to explain to his son how instincts made him do things. For example when they were coming home from their Christmas vacation, where they’d gotten robbed and Will went into the heat, at the airport, an older gentleman grabbed Will out of nowhere. It had caused him to let out a growl that had everyone stopping and staring at them. It wasn’t one of his finest moments but as an alpha he felt it was right to protect Will and tell other alphas or betas to stay away from him. 

A wave of relief went through Will as he consumed his uncle’s scent. It was like the last twenty minutes never happened and he was his old self again. He was sure his uncle felt the same because he felt his uncle’s shoulder slightly lower under his chin. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, Mr. Banks, because I was about to give you a call. If you don’t mind, why don’t we go to my office for a chat.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“You two are going to have to work up to being apart. It’s as easy and simple as that.” Nurse Patty said, after explaining to them the challenges that newly bonded pairs often face. 

“I see.” Was all his uncle said. Will was sitting on his uncle’s lap, a new behavior that he’d developed over the course of the week, with his arms wrapped around his uncle’s neck. He knew he looked childish but it felt right to him. Just the thought of letting go made him whimper. He felt his uncle’s arms tighten around him. 

“It’s also normal for bonded pairs to feel anxious without each other. Which I think our Mr. Smith here is dealing with. I think it would be best if you take Mr. Smith home for the day. I’m sure he’s plum tuckered out.” His uncle nodded, then he lifted his shoulder up slightly to get his attention. 

“Yes, alpha?” He looked at his uncle. 

“We’re going home, Will.” Phil looked to his son. “Carlton, please grab any work of Will’s that you can for today. Thanks. We’ll see you at home.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you mad at me?” Will said out of the blue. 

They were half way home from the school. “No, Will. I’m not. I’m just upset at this whole situation.”

“Why?”

“Because I let you go to school when you weren’t ready. It’s like I keep making mistake after mistake with you. First, I bond you-” 

“Stop the car.” 

“Sick again?” 

“Just stop the car.” Phil safely pulled over the side of the road and unlocked the door.

Will got out and started walking.  
“Will!” Phil said, rushing out of the car to follow Will. “Will, where are you going?” 

Will ignored him and kept walking away from him. 

“Will. Will! Come back here.” 

“No.” Phil didn’t understand it. One minute he wanted to be close to him, the next he didn’t. It was like he was an entire different person. Phil continued to follow him until they reached an intersection. He stopped a few feet away from him. 

“Will, you can’t just get out of a car. What’s wrong?” 

Will continued to ignore him by looking at the traffic light. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong? So what is it?” Will turned on his heel to face him. He had tears streaming down his face. Simulateonusly the wind started to blow and he could smell how upset he was. 

Oh no. He’d messed up again. 

“You think it’s easy being bonded when you’re only 17? And doing things because your body wants you to and not what you want to do? I mean, I can’t even walk into the doctor’s office without people giving me weird stares and other omegas giving me their condolences because my life to them is technically over. On top of that, I can’t even sit in the same room as you without feeling like I have to sit in your lap or throw my neck to the side even when you're the slightest bit angry. But you get to have the regrets and live the life you want. I have to live with this for the rest of my life or have another alpha come along and break the one you gave me.” He could smell him getting more upset to the point where he needed no wind to smell it. All he could smell was burnt toast. “It’s like I told you before I’m fine with this. I’m not mad at you and I never was but you’re making it real hard to not be right now.” 

“Will, I never meant-”

“You just said that this was a mistake. Yeah in retrospective maybe it is but it’s not to me. You did this to protect me and I appreciate it. I really do but please don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done it any other way.” 

Phil had to sit back and think about what his nephew was telling him. Yes, he did it to protect him. But if there was another way of going about his heat, he would have. It was just with the urgency and his condition that he did. He cursed his physiology. If he hadn’t lost control when he smelled that other alpha on the blankets, they wouldn’t have been in this mess. 

“I’m sorry.” If looks could kill, Phil would be dead because the glare that Will threw him sent a chill down his spine. Now he wanted to throw his neck to the side. “I just didn’t think of it that way.” 

Will wiped his tears away with his jacket sleeves. “I bet we look really crazy standing here.” 

Phil smiled. “Yeah, I bet we do.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Welcome back, Mr. Banks, Master...William?” Geoffrey greeted them as they made their way into the house. 

“Hello, Geoffrey. Do you think you would bring Will some tea and soup? He’s had a rough morning.” 

“Right away, sir.” 

Will contemplated whether or not he should plop down on the couch or go up the stairs to his room. He really just wanted to kick back and relax for the rest of the day but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Goddammit, he said to himself, why’d you go and make things awkward and difficult? And why was he so emotional? 

He’d go upstairs when he was ready, he reasoned. It’s not like anyone’s coming home anytime soon. Aunt Viv was at the university, Hillary was out shopping somewhere or advocating about the latest humanitarian trend, and Carlton and Ashley were at school until 3:30. So that left him with his uncle for about roughly 8 hours. He hoped his uncle was working out of his study for the rest of the day, he really didn’t want him pampering him or checking in on him every 5 minutes. 

“I’ll be in my study. Get some rest, Will.” 

Thank God!

____________________________________________________________________________

Will fell fast asleep after he drank most of the tea and ate all of the soup that Geoffrey made him. It was long into that sleep that he was startled awake gasping for air. He felt hot and sticky against his blankets and sheets. He cried out when the heap of the blanket brushed against his hard member. He grimaced when he saw that he had a wet patch underneath his seat when he sat up to climb off the bed. 

Dammit, he cursed. This was his favorite bedroom set too. 

He took a second to stand there and analyze his body. He was covered in sweat, the back of his nightpants had a wet patch so didn’t his front, and he was hard. He rolled his eyes, thinking that he might be in heat again. But he didn’t think that was possible. He was on suppressants. But that didn’t explain how he’d gone into heat the week before last. He winced when he felt slick slide down the back of his right thigh. 

He looked at his alarm clock. 12:45 PM. He thanked every god in existence. The last thing he needed was for someone to find him like this. It seemed he spoke too soon because before he knew it a cramp ripped through his abdomen. He cried out and collapsed on the side of his bed from the pain. He moaned when his member rubbed against it’s firm exterior. Maybe if he got off it’d go away, he said to himself. 

He started off by slowly grinding his hips against the edge, only putting pressure when he got to the head. He let his eyes fall close as ecstasy overtook him. Those slow grinds soon turned into deep hard rolls of his hips. Not before long he was grinding his hips in desperation for release. He came onto the sheets on an upward thrust. He panted and grabbed at the sheets through his orgasm. 

His member only went down for about three minutes before it filled with blood again. This is probably a heat-related thing, he reasoned with himself. Which meant that he made it harder for himself to get through if it did turn out to be heat-related. He groaned as he pushed up from the bed. He felt more disgusting than he’d already had with dried and drying semen and slick on his skin. 

He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the top drawer that held his underwear. He pulled off his soiled nightpants and boxers and grabbed a baby wipe from his desk and wiped what he could away before pulling on a clean pair of boxers. He then picked up the small pile of nightclothes and dropped them into the dirty clothes hamper. He’d have to take it down to the laundry room himself for a washing if he wanted the stains out. Before leaving the room, he made sure to make his bed and wrap up the used baby wipe to throw it into the wastebasket.

It took him some time to figure out how to work the washing machine but he’d done it. His clothes were getting washed. Usually, Geoffrey or his mom did the laundry so he never had to do it. He remembered how his mom and him used to walk to the laundromat every Sunday with their little red shopping cart with a bag full of their dirty clothes in it. It put a smile on his face. He didn’t know how long he was reminiscing for but the washing machine had already spun and stopped. He moved his wet clothes to the dryer which was going to be for another thirty minutes. In the meantime, Will thought of going into the kitchen and getting himself something to drink. His throat was starting to feel scratchy. 

He downed two glasses of water and finished an entire apple before he made his way back to the laundry room. He was surprised he didn’t run into Geoffrey whilst he was on his journey to cleaning soiled clothes. If it were any other time, he’d ambush him and ask him all sorts of questions to figure out why he was sneaking around. Will was halfway back to the laundry room when he heard his uncle sigh heavily. It sounded like he was frustrated. Will suddenly felt compelled to go to his uncle. He frowned when he felt himself grow wet. He wanted to scream. It would be something his body would do, he cursed his omega physiology. He wanted one day. One where he could relax and not be bothered by submission or posturing. 

He fought against himself and made it back to the laundry room. He hopped up on the washing machine to clear his head. He needed to get a grip on himself and fast. He didn’t like this stuff. He wanted to be a free person again but then again he liked the safety and security the bond brought him too. It was a good case of pros and cons in a relationship. Did he want to break the bond and give up his freedom to some other alpha who’d probably leave him to fend for his own or try to take advantage of him any way that he can. Or did he want to keep the bond and stay with his uncle and suffer like this. He said it himself that this was a mistake. There was no coming back from that. 

I’ll just get through high school after that I’ll move back in with mom in Philly and it’ll be alright. For a second it sounded plausible but he could feel himself sink with guilt at the idea. He didn’t want to leave. This was his home now. His home away from home where he could be himself without having to try hard. He could relax here and have fun. He sighed, letting it go since he didn’t want to get anymore upset than he already was. 

Will heard someone pass by the laundry room door. Whoever it was was in a hurry. “Mr. Banks, I have some distressing news!” 

“What is it, Geoffrey?” He could hear the distress in his voice. 

“I went to check up on Master William in his bedroom and he wasn’t there. I’ve checked the kitchen, the garage, the basketball court and the pool house but I can’t find him anywhere.” 

He heard his uncle’s chair slide. “I’m sure he hasn’t gone far. You check the upstairs again and I’ll look for him down here. If he did go somewhere it’s probably to the fence and back since we’d both get anxious without each other around.”

“Right away sir.” Geoffrey jogged past the closed door and up the stairs. 

Will felt his heartbeat pick up when heavy footsteps approached the door. He threw a hand over his mouth when he felt himself start to whimper the closer they got. He had to bite his tongue when the washing machine that he sat on began to shake under him. Should’ve looked to see if it was on before sitting you idiot. Now you have to sit here- He cried out as he unexpectedly hit a climax. 

“Will?! Is that you?” 

He moaned out a response. 

“Are you alright in there?” The lever handle on the door went down and the door began to open then it stopped at a fraction. He could smell him. A wave of heat surged throughout his body, leaving him gasps for air. Not again. When was he going to catch a break? He heard his uncle clear his throat. “Hang on, I’m coming in.”

The smell of sex, sweat, and heat hit him like a bus. He switched from breathing through his nose to his mouth. It was clear to him that Will was still coming down from his high when he opened the door. His head was thrown back and his back was arched and taut. Will let out another moan that went straight to his nether regions. He had to rush over when it looked like Will was going to fall off of the machine. He let the boy sag forward into his hands. In the back of his mind it sounded like a good thing to just hold the boy against him but he knew that if he let him breathe too much of his scent in then they’d end up doing something that neither of them wanted to do if they weren’t so riled up on hormones. 

He pulled back so that Will was within arms reach. Will opened his eyes to reveal glazed over eyes with full-blown dilated pupils. Phil had only ever seen that look when the boy was in heat. Which shouldn’t be possible since he was a week in recovery from it in addition to being on a stronger dose of heat suppressants. 

“Will, are you with me?” He inquired, searching for signs of coherency. 

“...so ‘ot.” Will said, weakly. “It’s so ‘ot. Alpha, please.” 

Will was hot to the touch. So much so that Phil could feel the boy’s heat radiate off of him now. He needed to get him to the bathroom and run him a nice cool bath before his temperature got too high. It felt like he was already pushing 100. 

“Geoffrey.” He called his servant. 

He heard footsteps run on top of them. “Yes, sir?” 

“Run Will a bath quick. He’s burning up down here.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Phil physically carried the boy up the stairs and into the bathroom that Geoffrey had drawn his bath in. He was sitting Will down on top of the toilet seat when Geoffrey announced that he was going to go get some ice. 

“Will, I’m going to remove your clothes so you can get into the tub, alright?” He told the boy softly as he reached to take off his shirt and pulled it over his head. He tried not to touch him but it was inevitable with his thick fingers, causing the boy to moan more and louder while his skin grew hotter and hotter. 

Phil was about to pull off his pants when Will grabbed his arm. He looked up at the boy from where he was kneeling in front of him. “...?” 

“I-I need…” He panted. “I-I…” 

Phil felt for the boy as he watched him struggle with himself. “I’ve got you. I promise.” Will nodded, letting go of his arm, then he leaned back on the seat and lifted his hips for him to pull his pants. He had to look the other way when Will grabbed himself as soon as his member sprang free from the fabric. 

Will left out a breathy moan. He held himself firmly in his left hand and began to stroke himself. He let his other hand roam over his upper body, rolling and squeezing his nipples in time with his strokes. He twisted his wrist at the head before letting his hand slide back down. The pleasure felt good for a few minutes but all it did was make him hotter. He wanted more. His skin started to crawl. 

“Alpha.” He whined, still tugging his member. “Touch please.” He shivered when the tip of his thumb brushed over the head. 

Phil didn’t know how to handle this situation. The last time something like this happened Frank was there to help him get Will through it. He had to think back to those grueling three days. Although it was a week ago, it felt like it was a decade ago. Think Phil! Think! That’s when he remembered a technique Frank showed him where he could use his alpha command on Will to control him. 

“Stand up, Will.” He commanded. Will stopped touching himself and did as he was told. He reached around him and grabbed a towel from off a hook and wrapped it around his waist. “When Geoffrey gets back with the ice, I want you to get in the tub.” Will looked like he was going to fight with him on the subject. “Am I clear, omega?” 

“Yes, alpha.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Will’s temperature seemed to have calmed down after the bath but his scent still lingered. The scent of arousal in it made Phil’s head spin and want to quench the boy’s hunger for him- There it goes again, his instincts. So far they’ve been doing nothing but ruining his life. Every waking moment he was reminded that he had an omega. He could smell him and feel him as if he were right next to him. On top of that, it was like he knew what the boy was thinking and feeling.

Geoffrey helped him dry Will off and put him in a guest bathrobe, before moving the boy into his own room. He watched as his butler opened up one of Will’s closet doors and pulled down a bundle of blankets, pillows, and sheets. The lot of them were soft pastel colored and had small designs on them. He didn’t recognize them. 

“I took the liberty of buying Master William some nesting material. I thought that maybe it would help ease him if something like this were to happen.”  
“...?” 

“I’ve done a bit of research since we’ve gotten back from vacation and I also had a talk with Mr. Schaffer this past weekend. He suggested I buy these especially this brand since they’re custom made to deal with any fluids they may get on them.” The butler explained, putting the material on the foot of the boy’s bed. 

“Thank you, Geoffrey.” 

“No thanks required. I only suggest that you let Will have some time to himself to arrange the fabrics any way of his choosing. Another tip from Mr. Schaffer. In the meantime would you like to accompany me to the kitchen for a cup of tea until Master William is done?” 

Phil didn’t want to leave Will by himself knowing that the boy was going through another heat-like episode. Geoffrey cleared his throat, making his intentions known. Come with me. 

“A cup of tea sounds good.” 

Phil sat down in his usual seat at the table while Geoffrey fastened him up a cup of tea. Once Geoffrey got to the table he noticed that there were two cups on the tray. 

“If you don’t mind, sir, I would like to have a chat with you.” Geoffrey said, placing their cups on the table before taking a seat across from him. 

“What is it, Geoffrey?” Phil didn’t trust himself enough to take a sip of tea knowing that if he did he wouldn’t be able to keep it down.

“I know it’s not my place to say or any of my business but since I’ve worked here and lived in this house for the past 12 years but I must say this. Master William is suffering from this bond and you’re not doing anything in your power to help him.” 

What? How could Geoffrey even say something like that? He was doing everything in his power to help the boy. It was just that he didn’t want to push the boy into doing anything that he didn’t want. Namely sex, scent-marking, and letting him reciprocate the bond, which were all invasive things.

“I’m doing my best, Geoffrey.”

“Well, it’s not good enough, sir. Master Will hasn’t left his room unless it was to come down for meals and go to the bathroom for the past week. He’s miserable, Mr. Banks. It’s like when he first moved out here from Philadelphia and got homesick. It wasn’t after you and Mrs. Banks invited Mr. Ice Tray out here that he started to ease into life here in Bel-Air.”

“So what do you suggest I do? Let him reciprocate the bond? I’m pretty sure, he wouldn’t-”  
“See, that’s the problem, sir. You think that’s what he wouldn’t want but you’ve never asked him. And I’m sure that he wouldn’t want that since you and Mrs. Banks already discussed that but all I’m sayin’ is… Just ask him what he wants instead of assuming. He’s not a child, Mr. Banks. He’s a teen growing into a young man who's sooner or later going to have to make his own decisions.” 

Everything that Geoffrey told him was right. He was going to have to trust Will enough to make his own decisions instead of choosing what he wants and not want for him. “You’re right, Geoffrey. I have been making decisions instead of listening to Will but I don’t want to do anymore damage to the boy that I’ve already done. I’ve already bonded him and took away any lasting freedom that he had as an omega. I just… I’m lost, Geoffrey. Usually, I have a plan or an answer to these sorts of things. Hell, I’m a lawyer. I see cases like this quite often but now that I’m at the forefront… I just don’t know what to do.” 

“Mr. Banks, have you considered sitting down and talking to Master Will about any of all this?” 

“No- Well, kinda.. He sort of ran away from me when we were driving back here from Bel-Air prep.” Geoffrey’s eyebrows raised. That was something he left out of their earlier “debriefing” of why he had brought Will home. “It’s a long story.” He added. 

Phil was halfway done with his tea when the phone rang. 

“Banks residence. Oh, yes, yes. I did. One moment. Mr. Banks, Dr. Sutherland is on the phone.” 

Phil got up to take the phone. “Hello, Dr. Sutherland. This is Phillip Banks. Is there a reason you’re calling today?”

“Your butler, Mr. Geoffrey, left a message with my receptionist about an hour ago asking for me to call. It’s here on this note that he’s been experiencing a high fever, separation anxiety, and bouts of nausea for the past few days.”

“Yes, that’s about right, Doctor. Do you think you know what could be the problem?”

“I mighty well should. But let me ask you a question first.” 

“Okay.”

“Have you knotted him at all this past week or recently? Or have had any sexual intercourse?” 

Phil could feel a heartache coming on. “No.” He didn’t like where this was going. 

“Have you scent-marked?”

“No.”  
“Well that’s your problem, Mr. Banks. Mr. Smith is an omega who’s bonded to you. He needs your reassurance and comfort. You see, omegas are very delicate. They need more care than you would a wife or a female omega because they can’t have kids. They need to know that you’re going to be there for them even when you physically are. It’s an emotional thing.” Paper rustled over the line. “That’s why scent plays a big role in secondary genders. It helps pick out mates and let partners know what they want from either other. It’s honestly the best thing since words in my opinion.” 

Phil could agree with that one. “What do you recommend I do, doctor?”

“Well, I would recommend having casual sex for one. Then over time wean him off of such indulgences until he can function without it for a period of time. Scent marking is also a good way to overwhelm him enough to not want to be around you or want to have sex. It’s like an addiction to something like, for example, ice cream. Once you’ve had enough of it, you’re going to get sick of it and not want it anymore. Or we can start him on some heavy-duty hormones pills. It’s risky but it’ll help him get back to normalcy sooner than later.”

“I see.” So he had to give in to Will at least enough so until his body got what it needed to function properly without him being there or the pills. He definitely didn’t like that idea. It’d probably screw up his heats or stop them all together. That was a risk that he wasn’t willing to take. Scent-marking seemed like the best way to go but… “How often would we need to have sex?”

“On average newly-bonded pairs have sex twice a day. It’s like the honeymoon phase but in alphas and omegas their hormones are fluctuating in response to grow their bond. It’s like with betas but more primal. But if you’re not capable of doing that, his body will adjust to yours.” Dr. Sutherland explained. 

“Alright, thank you, Dr. Sutherland.”

“If you have any more questions, please call.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Phil waited until he finished his tea to go back upstairs to Will. It gave him some time to think about what he was going to do when he got up there. His mind was already settled on scent-marking the boy but he knew that when those pheromones hit him he’d probably be fighting with himself to try not to give into what the boy wants. But he wants it. He wants him. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Master William is calling for you, sir.” Geoffrey informed as he made his way back into the kitchen. Where had he gone? When did he leave? 

“Thank you, Geoffrey.” 

Phil was halfway up the stairs when he heard the boy call his name. 

“Uncle Phil!” He saw the boy standing in the hallway looking around for him.  
“Will.” The boy turned to look at him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” They looked at each other for a minute. “Are you alright?” 

“For now, yeah, but I still feel kinda hot.” He noticed that the boy changed his clothes to the set that his mother had bought for himself for Christmas. It was a blue and white striped set with basketballs and sneakers on it. 

“I just got off the phone with Dr. Sutherland.” Will rolled his eyes for some reason. “He told me some things that I think can help us both.” 

“Which is?” 

“Scent-marking;. He said that it can be a useful tool to help your body’s hormones get back to normal. Provided that you’ll let me do it.” Will’s eyes narrowed. 

“Okay.” 

Phil wanted to say ‘You can’t just say ‘ok’, Will. That is serious’ but he let it go. “Where do you want to…?”

“My room.” 

He let the boy guide him into his room. He stopped and gasped when he saw the nest that he had built on his bed. It looked, dare he say, perfect. He could feel himself becoming excited at the idea of lying on and doing other things on it besides sleeping. He had to shake his head to clear his mind of such ideas. If Will didn’t want him in it, then he won’t go near it. It was a rule. Nests were safe spaces for omegas not the other way around. 

Will fell back on his bed with a sigh. He felt the calm that left him when he got out to find his uncle come back. He thought he did a good job with this nest. It was comfortable and it made him feel safe. He turned his head to see that his uncle was still standing near the door. 

“Why’re you just standing there? You can come in.” 

“Thank you.” Phil made his way over, keeping his distance in case Will decided that he didn’t want him there. 

“Why are you being so scary? I said you could come in. You know what, here.” He patted the space next to where he laid. “Have a seat.” 

The nest turned out to be as soft as his bed. It made him want to lay down and take a nap until everyone else gets home. But he had a job to do. “Do you know what scent-marking is like? Have you seen it?” 

“Only in the movies.” 

This was going to be interesting. “Well, you’re going to have to be your back like you are now or in my lap. From there I’m going to have to spread my scent onto you.” 

Will grimaced. “Okay.”

“It’s pretty invasive.”

“What do you mean? Aren’t you supposed to like smell me or something?” Oh, lord. 

“No, Will. That’s called scenting. It’s only like that in the movies to not scare kids.”

“So what will you be doing to me then?”

Phil didn’t want to have to explain it. “I think it’s better for me to show you than tell you. So how do you want to do this?”

Will was still confused but he guessed his uncle was right. “Like this. But is it going to hurt?” His uncle climbed on top of him. 

“No.” 

“But what if it does?” He refuted. 

“Will, stop whining. It’s not going to hurt. In fact, you’re going to feel quite the opposite.” Which was true. Will found that out as soon as he made it to his nephew’s marked scent gland. He kissed it, causing Will to let out a soft moan. He placed several more kisses on it before latching his lips onto the skin to lightly suck on it. Will immediately let out a cry and arched up into him. He shivered when he felt nails scrape down his clothed back. He kept doing that until he was satisfied then began to lick at the mark. When he was done he pulled back to look down at the boy underneath him. 

“That was amazing.” Will said, slightly out of breath. His eyes were closed. “Can we keep going?” 

Phil didn’t expect that. “If you want to. I don’t mind providing.” Especially when he had every intention to. He just needed to see if the boy was into it. It wasn’t like wasn’t getting anything out of it either, he got to breathe in his omega scent, which gave him a high too. He leaned back in and continued marking the boy with his scent. Hopefully in due time his body was going to want to end this so he could get some rest. 

Phil had to stop when his lips started to go numb. “I hope you’re satisfied.” The boy hummed, opening his eyes. 

“I’m more than satisfied. Thank you, Alpha.”


	2. Christmas Show Epilogue pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, enjoy!

Phil left Will to sleep in his room so he went back downstairs to wait for his children to get home from school or shopping. The first one home was of course Hilary, who was as he presumed out shopping. 

“Hi, Daddy. Why’re you here? I thought you were at work.” 

“I was but I got to work from home.” He explained shortly. He didn’t need them to worry about Will. 

“Oh. Well, can I have $300?” 

“What for, Hillary?” She was about to open her mouth but he just held up his hand. He was going to give it to her anyway. “Here. Have a nice trip back to the mall.”

She kissed him on the other cheek. “Thanks, Daddy. I knew I could count on you.” Then she left the house. 

Half an hour later, the phone rang. 

“Hello, Geoffrey. Do you think you can tell Mr. Banks that I’m going to be coming home late? I have to attend an emergency meeting with the staff.” 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself? Hi, Baby.”

“Phillip! I didn’t know you were home.” Everyone excluding Carlton and Geoffrey didn’t know. 

“I had to bring Will home from school. He had an anxiety attack at the school so I had to go get him.” 

“Oh my gosh, is he okay? Should I come home?” Her voice filled with worry and concern. 

“No. No. No. There’s no need for you to come home. I handled it.” 

There was a small slither of silence. “What do you mean by you handled it? Is this an omega thing?” 

“Come on, don’t say it like that. I had a talk with Dr. Sutherland-” He heard his wife snicker. Why does everyone seem to dislike Dr. Sutherland? Is he missing something? “-and he provided me with some knowledge that can help us get through this phase that he’s going through.” 

“And that phase is?”

“Apparently, he’s going through a honeymoon phase.” He could hear his wife’s brain working itself around the word ‘honeymoon’. “It’s not as bad as you think it sounds. His hormones are just trying to adjust to the bond that I gave him. Dr. Sutherland said-” He could hear her eyes roll. “-that over time with some attention he’ll be back to his old self again.” 

“What kind of attention?”

“Some heavy scent-marking...” 

“Just heavy scent-marking? Phillip, you do know that I can tell when you’re not telling me the full story right? So out with it.” 

Damn. “We’d need to have sex as causally as possible in order to get his hormones to stop fluctuating. Or it’s on to some high-duty hormone pills.” 

“That’s definitely not happening. I don’t want Will on anything besides heat suppresants, if we can help it. That’s already one risk that we’re taking.” The heat suppressants were a big gamble. They were known to endanger omegas health after prolonged use but they started Will on them after having a long discussion with him about them, where he advocated for them while they were against them. And look how useful they proved to be. 

“I know, honey.” 

“We’re going to have to work around him for the next few months until he's out of this phase. And by we I mean you because I can’t really do much. And I wish I could. I really do.”

“I know that, sweetheart.” 

“We’ll talk about this more tonight, okay? I have orientation in a few minutes. I’ll see you when I get home.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, big guy. Is the Willster okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s upstairs asleep.” Phil said, looking up from his paper as his son made his way into the house. 

“I’ll check on him when I go upstairs. Man, am I hungry. Want me to make you something while I make my sandwich, dad?” 

“That’s very considerate of you, Carlton but I just ate.” Geoffrey had made him a grilled cheese sandwich with bologna not too long ago before going to the market for some additional ingredients for dinner. 

“Hi, Daddy.” Greeted his youngest daughter. 

“Hi, Honey.” He said, returning the kiss on the cheek that she gave him. “How was school today?”

“It’s great. We got a new kid in my class. His name’s Brad and he’s from New Jersey.” She answered, putting her backpack on her usual chair then walked straight to the fridge to pull out a small carton of juice. “He’s really nice but nobody likes him. It’s a real shame because he’s really funny.” 

“Well, I’m glad you made a new friend. Anything else happen?” 

“No, not really.” She took a sip of her juice. “So, why’re you here, daddy? I thought you were at work.” 

“Will got sick at school so Dad came and got him.” 

“Is Will okay?” She said, almost choking on her juice. 

He held up his hands. “He’s fine. He’s upstairs sleeping.” 

As if on cue, Will walked into the kitchen. 

“I saw you guys walking up the driveway so I thought I’d come down and say hi.” 

“Will, it's a surprise to see you up after what happened earlier. I thought you’d be in bed eating chicken soup and drinking gatorade all day.” Carlton said, taking a bite of his finished sandwich. 

“Nah, actually I feel a lot better. Thanks for askin.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, Will.” Ashley said, hugging her cousin. 

“Thanks, Ash.” 

“So what’re you going to do for the rest of the day? Are you going back to school tomorrow?” 

Will looked at him.  
“Well for now, we’re going to have to come up with some kind of schedule. Until then, he’s not going back.” Carlton and Ashley looked at each other then at Will, who just shrugged. 

“I hope Coach Smiley is okay with that. We have a scout coming in late next week to look for potential candidates for the NBA.” Will sunk at that. He was the best player on the team. Now he was going to miss out on impressing a scout. 

“I’ll be back in school before then. I can promise you that.” He said matter-of-factly. He would. He had to.

“Will, can I talk to you for a minute?” His uncle said, placing his paper down. He looked serious so Carlton and Ashley made their leave. 

“What is it, Uncle Phil?” He asked, slightly nervous. It was rolling off him in waves. 

“I know that you want to go back to school, Will but I don’t think that’s going to be possible in time for you to meet that scout.”

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re in a fragile condition, Will. You can’t just up and leave like you normally would.” 

“Can’t we come up with some way to work around it? Like you could come with me after school or something.” 

“Will-”

“I want to do this. I have to. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

“There’ll be other scouts, Will.” 

“I know that but what if this scout likes me?” There was no arguing with the boy especially about Basketball. It was his life. 

“Look, Will before you even think about doing anything you need to consider your current situation. Don’t argue with me, Will.” He said when the boy looked like he was about to argue. “You have to think about it. What’re you going to do if you have another attack? Or god forbid another heat episode like the one you had earlier and I wasn’t there to take care of you?” 

Will just stared at him with his jaw set then took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed from annoying and upset to flirty and open. Will walked up to him and sat in his lap. 

“Alpha.” The boy said sweetly. He put his hands on his collar before slipping his arms around his neck. “Can I please go to the game next week?” 

Why not let him since he’d asked so nicely? The voice in the back of his mind asked. Phil could feel himself give in to that voice. He did ask nicely and he has been a good boy all day despite what happened in the car earlier. And he let him scent mark him. 

“Please, Alpha. It would mean the world to me.” He blinked his eyes at him.

Yes, 'please' alpha. The voice teased. He found that he liked the way he said. He wanted to hear it again. Again. And again. And again. He only came out of his stupor when he felt the boy grind his ass in his lap. 

“If we can figure out a way to get you to school without any mishaps then you can go.” He blurted out.

“Thank you, Alpha. You won’t regret it.” 

It wasn’t until dinner that he knew what had happened. Which made dinner that night very difficult to say the least. He wanted so bad to bend the boy over and nail him. He blamed himself for giving into his instincts again and letting the boy use him. Who taught him how to use his scent to sway him. It was an old trick that omegas used to get their way. And get their way they did. He excused himself halfway through dinner. Vivian was home by the time he’d finished taking a shower. 

“Hi, Honey.” She said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips as she laid down on the bed next to him. “I hope today wasn’t too bad for you as it has been for me.” 

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. “Oh. What happened? What was your faculty meeting about?”

She took a breath. “Well-” This was going to be a long one. She spent the next twenty minutes explaining how the school’s computer’s couldn’t keep up with the amount of grades that went in after exit exams before the Christmas break. “We’ve only been back for a few days and they’re already driving us up the wall.” 

He smiled at his wife. Even when she was mad, she was so beautiful. “Have I told you how much I love you today?” 

“As a matter of fact, you haven’t.” She teased. “But it’s going to have to wait until after I’ve had something to eat. I. Am. Starving.” 

It’d be a good time to finish his own plate. “I’ll come down with you. I didn’t eat much earlier.”

She stopped taking off her earrings. “Are you sick, Phillip? That’s not like you.” 

“I’m fine, Vivian. I just wasn’t hungry. Promise.” 

They were quietly eating their dinner when Carlton ran downstairs. 

“Dad! Something’s wrong with Will.” They both jumped up out of their seats. 

“What’s happened?” Vivian asked while they made their way upstairs. 

Hillary and Ashley were at Will’s door. “Where’s Geoffrey?” 

“I’m in here, sir.” The butler called from inside Will's room. 

“We were going over the homework for this week when he started sweating. I asked him if something was wrong and if I should come and get you but he said he was fine. Then, he-he passed out.” Vivian hugged her boy close when he started crying. Phil made his way into the room. Geoffrey was wiping the boy’s face with a wet cloth. 

“Sir, why don’t you take over for me while I get another ice bath ready.” He passed the wet cloth to him and made his way out of the room. “Children, why don’t go downstairs to the kitchen. I’ll make you a nice cup of cocoa and warm up some cookies for you.” He was grateful to have Geoffrey working for him. God only knew what would happen if only he and Vivian were here. 

Will was passed on the nest on his bed soaked in sweat. He pressed the wet cloth to his skin. “Will?” He said softly, wiping at the sweat on his brow. “Please be okay.” 

Geoffrey came back in to tell him the bath was ready. He carried the boy bridal-style into the bathroom. He quickly and carefully took off the boy’s clothes and put him into the tub. Geoffrey pour ice cubes into the tub minutely. Vivian came in. 

“I just called Janice to get a hold of Frank. He said that you’re either going to have to help him or we’re going to have to take him to the hospital, Phillip.” She said, taking her seat on the toilet. 

He knew it was going to have to come to this but he didn’t like it having to come now. “If we took him to the hospital..?” 

“They’d sedate him and try to put him on some hormone pills.” Why? Just why? Why did this keep happening? Did this happen last week? Is that why he stayed in his room so much when they weren’t going out?

“What is the problem? Why does this keep happening?” 

“Something like this happened earlier?” 

“Yeah before the kids got home. He was in the laundry room for some reason and he started to heat up. We made him a bath like this one and he calmed down.” He explained. 

“What if he doesn’t calm down this time with just the bath?” 

“I’ll do it.” He didn’t want to say anymore than that. He’d do it. But first the boy had to wake up. He wasn’t going to do it in his sleep. 

“Frank said that this is happening because he’s partially bonded so his hormones are trying to get you to complete the bond. His body’s a ticking time bomb of hormones until then.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Phillip, I know that this isn’t what you want or he wants but the fact of the matter is that you two are going to have to work together on this. It’s the only way to keep him from having these episodes like this. Phillip, I know that you're trying to spare my feelings but I’ll never give you if you let my nephew suffer when you promised to take care of him for both me and Vy.” 

He did promise them and Will that he’d take care of him so he had one thing to do. Complete the bond before it kills the boy. Come on, Will. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. It was probably twenty minutes later before he did. He wasn’t any better than he was earlier when he’d gotten out of the tub. In fact he was worse. He was whining and mumbling incoherently. 

Geoffrey helped him get Will out of the tub and dried off while Vivian went to make sure the kids were okay. “I think we should move him to the pool house where you two can have some privacy. I’ll prep the poolhouse, you put some clothes on him.” Geoffrey was right. At the poolhouse, they didn’t have to worry about people walking in or hearing them. 

He nodded. “Thank you, Geoffrey.” He walked across the hall with Will in his arms and laid him on his bed. 

“A-alpha.” He whined. When he tried to dress Will back up in his nightset, he felt the boy’s legs around his waist, pulling him in. They were inches away from each other. Face-to-face. “Alpha, please t-touch….need…” 

“I will. I will. But we have to get to the poolhouse.” He told him as he buttoned up his nightshirt and pulled his pants up his legs. 

“B-but it’s hot.” Will whined as he was lifted into his uncle 's arms.  
“I know, Will. I’ll take care of you. I promise. Where is everyone?” He said when he came downstairs to find that his family was gone. 

“I thought they would be better off in the study until we’ve transferred Master William into the poolhouse.” Another reason why he was grateful to Geoffrey was that he was always two steps ahead. Never missing a beat. “I also took the liberty of putting some refreshments in the fridge in case you needed them.” 

“Thank you, Geoffrey.” When they got to the poolhouse, he went straight into the bedroom and placed Will down onto it. “Stay.” He commanded before walking away. 

“Alpha!” He cried sitting up on the bed. 

“I said stay.” He commanded again with a growl. Will fell back on the bed with a whimper. “I appreciate all that you’ve done, Geoffrey but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

“Right away, sir. If there’s anything you need, please call.” He thanked him again before watching the butler walk away and into the house. 

Now he had to get to business. He marched back into the bedroom. 

“Alpha, please. Please d-d-on’t leave again. It’s so hot.” 

“I’m not going to leave you again, Will. I’m going to take care of you now so be a good boy and present for me.” Will immediately did as he was told, turning onto his front and arching his back. “Good boy.” 

Will knew he passed out. He could hear them talking about him. It was like he was having an out-of-body experience or something. But now he was in the present and presenting to his alpha. He was hot and horny. He wanted him so bad. He wanted his knot deep inside of him and for him to bite him. It didn’t matter where. Just as long as he bit him he would be fine. Bite him? Wait, he didn’t want a full bond. He whimpered, trying to pull away from the hands that touched him. 

“No...stop..I-I don’t…” 

“It’s okay, Will. I’ve got you. Just relax.” His uncle hushed as he removed his clothes. Will started to panic when he saw his uncle step back and start to remove his own. 

“Nnnooo.” He slurred as he made to crawl across the bed. He didn’t want this. His life would be over more than it was now. Right now he had the right to go to college without his alpha’s permission. He also had the right to own his own apartment without him. But that’ll be all taken away if he cemented the bond. 

Phil put his hand between the boy’s shoulder blades to stop him from moving away. Will squirmed underneath him like he was trying to fight him. “Will, calm down. I know you’re uncomfortable. That’s why I’m going to help you. So stay still.” He turned the boy over so that they were face to face and hiked his leg up onto his shoulder. He felt Will’s body shudder when he began to stroke himself to hardness. 

Will shouldn’t want this but he could feel his body reacting to the member that was in front of him. His body wanted that inside him. To make him feel good and whole. But most importantly, to please his alpha. He moaned when he felt it prod at his entrance and asked for entrance. He took a deep breath and allowed him access. He didn’t remember much from his last heat but he could remember the slow burn that made his soul shiver. 

Phil couldn’t help but groan as his member was enveloped by the tight hot heat of his omega. When he was buried to the hilt, he gave the boy a minute to adjust around him. He only started moving when Will rolled his hips to signal him to move. He drew back his hips before thrusting forward into him. He kept a steady pace before feeling the leg around his waist pull him tighter to urge him on. Soon those pants and breathy moans turned into punched out grunts. He sped up a tad when he felt his climax building. 

“T-touch…” Will said, after many failed attempts at trying to get some friction on his member when he thrusted up into him. Phil obliged Will and took his member in hand and stroked it in time with his thrust. After three strokes, he came all over his hand and stomach. He stopped as Will rode through his climax. When Will came down, he started thrusting again. He saw Will bit his lip from the overstimulation. When the base of his member started to burn, he pulled out of Will and turned him on his side, throwing his top leg over his waist. He swiftly pushed back in and continued thrusting. 

Will’s hands grabbed the sheets the more he thrusted into him. It was on the border between pleasure and pain. One minute he wanted to push back against, the next he wanted to push away from him. He cried out when he was pressed down onto his front and taken from behind. Each thrust was short, deep and fast. It was hard for him to catch his breath in between the many pants and moans that left his mouth. 

Will’s hand reached back to grip his forearm when his knot began to fill and push and pull at his rim. He knew that this was probably a somewhat painful experience since he’d never had to experience overstimulation before besides from when he was in heat. Phil continued to thrust until he couldn’t anymore, his knot locking them together. Will convulsed and tightened around him with another cry. 

Phil came down his high first so he watched as Will basked in the aftershocks from his second climax of the evening. Phil’s eyes drooped as he took in the scent of pleased omega; syrupy buttermilk pancakes. 

“Uncle Phil?” 

“Good evening. How do you feel?” He said doing his usual knuckle rub on the boy’s side. 

“Better but do we have some water nearby? I feel like I swallowed a weed whacker.” Phil chuckled. 

“There’s some water in the fridge. I’ll make sure to grab one for you when my knot goes down.” 

“Okay.” He sounded disappointed. It made the alpha in him upset. He didn’t want his omega to want for anything especially water when he could provide it to him. He shot that down right away. Will wasn’t his omega. He didn’t own him but he definitely could get him a bottle of water when he got up. It was a common courtesy. “Hey, Uncle Phil. Do you think things’ll go back to normal?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He told him truthfully. He just didn’t know. 

Will whimpered subconsciously. He bit his lip. Whenever he was around his uncle, he felt himself slip into his omega nature. Whining, whimpering, the whole nine yards. He hated it. It made him look weak and fragile just like how other omegas were portrayed in the media. Dammit, he wasn’t like that. He wasn’t girly or pretty or… 

“Do you think I’m a slut for...wanting things?” He asked when his uncle finally pulled free from him. 

“No, Will. I don’t. It’s natural for you to want things now.” His uncle went straight to the fridge to get some bottles of water. “You are bonded, after all. You just have to let your body adjust. It’s going to take some time but it will.” 

He twisted the cap of the bottle that was handed to him and took a long sip of it. He sighed when the water cooled his scratchy throat. If sex was going to be that much torture on his throat, he’s going to have reconsider this. He didn’t want to sound like a prolonged smoker before he turned 20. 

“Which reminds me. Did you have any of these episodes last week?” 

“Yeah but they weren’t as bad as they are now. I just felt hot so I stayed in my room with the fan on or I took a cold shower. On Saturday the slick started and I didn’t know what to do so I kept changing my sheets and clothes and put them in the washer.” 

So that’s how no one noticed. “You should have told me or your aunt. What if you passed out on the stairs or had another episode when no one was here? God only knows what would have happened if your fever went too high and you suffered brain damage as a result. You have to tell us these things. We care about you.” He put a hand on the boy’s chin. “I mean it, Will. If you have something to tell us, say so. I’m here for you. I’m your alpha.” 

Will couldn’t help feel turned on by the phrase. He could feel the slick and cum seep out of him readily. No. No. He told himself. He was fine now. He didn’t want that again. He was a… “Can we go again? I’m hot.” 

“If you want to but before we do that I want to ask you a question. How would you feel about completing the bond?” 

“What about Aunt Viv? Wouldn’t she be upset?”

“She said that she’d be alright with it as long as we’re helping you.” 

“Can I get back to you on that? I want to think about it for a while.” 

“Take as much time as you need. I’ll be here.” 

“Thank you. So now can we go again? It’s getting really hot in here.” 

Phil obliged Will two more rounds before he got tired and told the boy to go to sleep. By the time morning came they were back at it again but after one round they decided to take a shower and go back to the house. It was 8 o’clock. He went straight to the phone to call in from work. He had both medical and heat leave now that he was bonded to an omega. Although Will wasn’t in heat he was newly bonded to him which meant he had the right to marriage/ceremony leave. Which he decided on taking before the offer expired. Of course he would still be working on the cases he had now since they were almost done but new cases were off the table until he came back. 

“Good morning, you two. I hope you sleep well.” Vivian said as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. How’d you sleep last night?” He said, kissing her chastely on the lips. 

“I slept just fine knowing that you were taking care of Will. Speaking of, I haven’t seen him. Where is he?” She asked, making herself a plate of breakfast. She must be staying home from work today to stay with them. 

“He went up to his room to put on a clean pair of clothes.” He explained, making his own plate near to her. They causally bumped into each other's shoulders. 

“How was last night? Did you talk to him about what we talked about?”

“I sure did. He said he’ll think about it but I don’t think he’ll let me complete the bond. I think he thinks that it’ll be me owning him instead of being alongside him.” He said, picking up her plate and placing it in its usual spot at the end of the table. 

“Thank you, honey.” She said, sitting down across from him at the head of the table. “I think that’ll be the case too. Which is why I cancelled my morning classes today to talk to you and Will together.” 

As if on cue, Will strolled into the kitchen with clean clothes on. He looked more like his old carefree self and he was glowing. 

“Mornin’, Aunt Viv.” 

“Good Morning, honey. Feeling better?” She said with a big smile. 

“Yeah. I’m just feeling a little...sore.” He said the last word quietly. 

He could hear his wife giggle from across the table. “You’ll get used to it, honey.” 

Will took his place between the two before digging into his plate. It felt weird to be home from school. By this time he’d be in literature class with Carlton, reading over whatever poem that was picked out for that week for them to analyze and review for that night’s homework. In a way he missed it but he was glad to take a break from it all and just relax at home. 

“Will, can we talk to you?” His aunt asked, setting her fork of eggs down onto the plate. 

“Yeah, Aunt Viv.” He could feel his palms start to sweat. “Is there something you want to talk about?” 

“There’s nothing to be anxious about. I just want to talk to you.” She said, noticing his nervousnes. She placed her hands over his sweaty ones. “I wanted to talk to you two about further arrangements. I know we only talked about your heats and how to handle them but we didn’t think about your needs. I was on the phone with Frank last night and he talked to me about what you’re going through and how we can help you because we want what’s best for you.” 

Will smiled at his aunt. “Thank you.” 

“Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you both about. It’s about sex.” 

Phil almost choked on his orange juice. “Vivian if you’re not okay with it then-”

“No, Phillip. That’s not what I’m saying. I just want Will to know that he doesn’t have to do anything that he doesn’t want to do. You can say ‘no’ and you can say ‘yes’ to him. If you want him, just ask. You don’t have to hide up in your room and sulk about it. Your body’s craving things right now that only he can give you. It’s normal and it’s okay. So don’t ever think I’ll get mad at you. He’s mine as much as he is yours. However,” She said with her finger raised. “There are times when we’re not giving so be mindful of that. When I say I’m not putting out, you can’t either, this is a team effort.” 

Phil wanted to inject himself into the conversation but he knew that if he did, he’d get a lengthy lecture on how to be considerate and mindful of other people’s feelings. 

“I understand.” 

“Great. So from now on will you tell if you need something no matter what it is?”

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, Aunt Viv. I promise.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” She said, leaning over and planting a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
